


ABC Gratsu oneshots

by Salem_V



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: ABC Challenge, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Gray is a dork, Hand Jobs, Happy is a little shit, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Natsu and Lyon are friends for one chapter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but Natsu still is number 1 mom, oops. i mean dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: I've been seeing ABC fics and I wanted to give it a go. I wanted a challenge, and I know I have other projects to work on, but I've been meaning to do this since like May. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think!
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	1. Acceptance

Natsu knew logically, his family would love him no matter what. The guild was an accepting place when they said ‘we accept everyone’ they meant, ‘we accept EVERYONE (as long as you’re not an awful piece of trash)’

It was just hard coming out, how should he do it? Should he announce it? Or just wait until he got a good boyfriend, and then announce it to the guild? Thoughts were flying through the dragonslayer’s head as he stood in the shower, distractedly running his fingers through his hair. 

Sighing, Natsu reached for the conditioner bottle. The chances of him getting a boyfriend were slim and none. He’d gotten offers, yeah, but they weren’t who he wanted. Who did he want? Well, none other than the famous stripper. 

Truth is, the real reason he fights with Gray so often is that when they fight, Gray has his attention on him. Not to mention, after their fights, Gray’s body would be coated in a thin layer of sweat. 

Natsu bit his lip and turned down the temperature in the shower, which only made it worse. The cold water only made him think more about Gray.

Natsu shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping out of the shower, he tried busying himself with applying lotion and deodorant to get the image of Gray’s body out of his head. 

Stepping out the bathroom, he made his way into his room and flopped onto the bed. He should head to the guild later. Natsu groaned and buried his face into his hands, curling up in a ball, remembering what his current dilemma was.

‘If you come out to the guild, Gray would know you were an option, and make him feel more confident about asking you out.’ A voice sounding suspiciously like Happy whispered in his ear.

Wait. Natsu took his head out of his hands and glared at Happy who was grinning at him. “Happy!” 

“What! I’m just saying! I don’t know if I can take another 6 years of you hopelessly obsessing and pining over him!” Happy whined and sat on Natsu’s chest, he had rolled over a moment prior. 

“I won’t go another 6 years without saying anything.” Pausing, he contemplated, “I probably won’t go another 6 years without saying anything.” Happy blinked at Natsu. 

“Natsu. You probably won’t have to say anything. You’re not exactly discreet,” Ignoring Natsu’s protest, he continued, “Yesterday you looked like you were going to murder Juvia, and I’m still convinced you would have if Gray hadn’t asked if you wanted to go on a mission.”   
How did no one notice Natsu’s feelings? Happy wondered, ignoring Natsu reliving the moment, he’s made it painfully obvious only since Happy could remember. 

When Natsu was 12 he made chocolate for Gray, yeah Natsu made the chocolate. Happy remembers sitting on the counter watching Natsu stand over a stove and place numerous failed attempts in the trash. Before, finally getting one as close to perfect as he could. 

Of course, when Natsu gave Gray the chocolate, Gray had no idea it was Valentine’s day, and the implied confession flew right over his head. Happy will never forget hearing Natsu’s quiet sniffles and whimpers from that night. And, a part of him will never forgive Gray for making his father/best friend cry. 

Thankfully, Natsu cheered up immediately after Gray thanked him and asked where he got it. Claiming, it was the best chocolate he’d ever eaten. Now, it was a tradition, every day on Valentine’s day, Natsu would make chocolate for Gray.

At 13, Natsu began making sure Gray took care of himself. When Gray was feeling particularly bad, he’d make healthy meals and forced him to eat them. Not that he had to be forced, well, other than that one time. Happy shivered remembering when Gray said he wasn’t going to eat his vegetables, Natsu harnessed his inner Erza and forced him to eat the vegetables. 

It wasn’t until Natsu was 15, that Happy realized his best friend was not only in love but also a little obsessed with Gray. Not ever to the extent of Juvia, but obsessed enough that when a girl asked him to deliver a love letter to him, after waiting until she was gone, he burned the letter and dumped the ashes.   
-  
“Come on Natsu, if you stay in the closet any longer I’m worried you’ll find Narnia.” Natsu huffed and turned his head to the side, not looking at him. 

“I know I should, but should I announce it or I don’t know, not!” Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, sitting up, gently moving Happy onto the pillow, shoving on pants and his vest. 

Happy perched himself on his friend’s shoulder, purring comfortingly. “It’ll be okay, you can do it.” 

Natsu smiled at Happy’s reassurance and moved him into his arms. Before beginning the trek to the guild. 

~  
The guild was as lively as ever, no brawls yet, but Cana was drinking and arguing with someone about whatever. Heading over to the bar where Mira and Gray. “Hey, Gray.” 

Gray turned and grinned at him, “Hey flame-brain, you’re here later than usual, did you forget how to put on pants or something?” Natsu rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him. 

“No, but it looks like you did.” Glancing and pointing down at his boxers. Gray yelled and twisted around in the chair looking for the lost pair of pants.

“Fuck. I had my key in one of the pockets.” Natsu wanted to facepalm at Gray’s stupidity, then took pity and reminded him about the spare key. 

“Remember, the spare key is in the doormat, peel back the tape and it should be there.” Gray looked a little relieved. 

“Yeah, but I really don’t want anyone to get their hands on a key to my apartment.” By anyone, Gray means Juvia. She was a nice girl, but she just didn’t understand boundaries. If Lucy truly wanted Natsu to stop breaking in, he wouldn’t. Plus, he checked with Lucy, and she actually enjoys having them there. 

Natsu sighed and stood up, “Alright, let’s go.” At Gray’s curious look he explained further, “We’re going to look for your pants.” 

Gray smiled and followed him out of the guild, both of them scanning the floor looking for the lost pair of pants. “Y’know, this is not how I expected to spend my morning.” 

Natsu began making his way to Gray’s apartment, “Well stripper, since you come straight from your house to the guild, it’s probably somewhere along your route. Unless someone stole them.” Gray sighed and hoped that wasn’t a case. 

As hard as he tried, he couldn’t stop himself from falling slightly behind and stealing a few glances at Gray’s ass. Damn. It should be illegal to be this fine. 

Gray clapped his hands, “Alright, how’s your love life?” Natsu startled and whipped around to look at Gray with a hum, “Any ladies?” 

Maybe it was because of his shock, or the fact that thoughts of Gray’s ass were still floating around in Natsu’s head, but for whatever reason, his big fat mouth blurted out, “I’m gay.”

Gray blinked, “Any guys?” Natsu raised a brow, “What, I’m just curious!” 

Natsu ignored his face heating up, “No, there are no guys.” Gray saw the blush and grinned. 

“Oh? None you say? I think there is one, you’re just not telling me.” Leaning in closer to him, Natsu bit his lip and felt his face get hotter. 

“NoPe," Wincing at his voice crack, “No guys! I’m single and there is absolutely no guy.” 

Gray stared at him, “You like someone. I know you do. Who? Is he in the guild?” Natsu growled and walked on ahead, Gray refusing to fall behind also picked up the pace. 

After a moment, “Is it Gajeel?” 

“No.” 

“Loke?” 

“Ugh, no.” 

“...Gildarts?” 

“That’s fucking disgusting. NO!” 

Gray sighed, “Alright, I didn’t think you did, but had to make sure. Ya know, I would have never guessed you liked someone in the guild.”

Natsu sighed, “Can we not?” 

Pouting, Gray crossed his arms and stared at Natsu. “I want to know who you like. Can’t you like, give me a hint?”

For whatever reason Natsu whipped open Gray’s door, and shoved Gray in. “Fine, I’ll give you a hint. For 5 fucking years, every Valentine’s day I made him chocolate.” If he doesn’t figure it out after this, I’m leaving.

“...I thought you only made me chocolate.” Natsu stared into Gray’s eyes, which were wide, and glassy with hurt.

Natsu shook his head and smashed his lips into Gray’s. Who, once realizing what happened, pulled Natsu closer, eagerly kissing back. 

Pulling back, Natsu looked into Gray’s eyes, “Yes Gray, you are the only one I’ve made chocolate for. You’re also one of the only people I cook and clean for.” Gray smiled and leaned down to kiss Natsu.

"Also, your pants didn't even make it out the door." Natsu said, pointing to the pair of pants by the door.  
~  
When the two got back to the guild, slightly disheveled, under Natsu’s scarf were bite marks and hickey’s left by the ice mage, while his back was covered in scratches from the fire mage. 

When the two opened the doors, the dark-haired mage cleared his throat, “We’re together now.” Natsu smiled as Gray took his hand and laced their fingers together. 

Of course, the two were met with acceptance. Makarov crying tears of joy, thinking about the damages he wouldn’t have to pay for from the two fighting. Juvia looked at the two and smiled, wishing them the best. Which the two appreciated greatly.

Happy was crying with relief but then tried to scratch Gray’s eye out when he saw a bite mark on Natsu’s neck. 

Lucy was thrilled at their relationship, having been one person other than Happy, had confessed to having been cheering them on. 

Erza got a little carried away, already getting started on finding a perfect, strawberry, wedding cake. 

And the others smiled and congratulated them. Gajeel was forced by Wendy, this was made clear when he turned to Natsu and questioningly gestured at Gray, “Couldn’t you have aimed higher?” 

Natsu smiled, Fairy Tail really does accept everyone. Except for people who think ‘Cuties’ is acceptable. What the fuck guys.


	2. Brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu took care of his hair. It wasn’t something he tried to hide. He put a lot of care into his hair, making sure it was healthy and soft. He got into a full argument with another guild member over hair care. He knew he didn’t have to go off on the poor guy, but how dare he say ‘It’s just hair.’ like motherfucker, you have hair, be grateful and take care of it. 
> 
> What he did try to hide was why he put so much care into his hair.

Natsu took care of his hair. It wasn’t something he tried to hide. He put a lot of care into his hair, making sure it was healthy and soft. He got into a full argument with another guild member over hair care. He knew he didn’t have to go off on the poor guy, but how dare he say ‘It’s just hair.’ like motherfucker, you have hair, be grateful and take care of it. 

What he did try to hide was why he put so much care into his hair. No one asked why, because why did anyone need a reason to take care of their body. Which is true, but why Natsu truly spent so much time making sure his hair was soft and had no tangles, was because of Gray. 

At first, when he was a younger teen, he thought maybe Gray would like him more if his hair looked nicer. It didn’t work, obviously, but Gray did comment on it. Under his breath where he thought Natsu couldn't hear him. ‘How is his hair so fluffy?’

So, Natsu considered that a good sign and has continued to make sure his hair was fluffy and brushed. Even after the two got together. See this point it was just routine.

Happy didn’t like waiting for him to finish his morning routine or when Natsu forced him to sit still as he brushed through his fur. 

“I still don’t see why I have to get my fur brushed, I’m not trying to impress Gray!” Happy yelled as he threw his paws into the air. 

“If I didn’t brush your fur, I’d feel like a failure,” Natsu stated as he gently brushed through the exceed’s blue fur. “I’ve been doing this for years, I am not going to stop, now hold still.” 

Happy crossed his arms and pouted, but didn’t protest further. Natsu smiled and set the brush down, now gently petting Happy. Satisfied with how soft his fur was. Purring, Happy leaned into him. 

Overall, brushing Happy’s fur, and taking care of his hair wasn’t too bad. Smiling fondly when Happy latched onto his hand, purring even louder. 

Brushing Gray’s hair was a completely different story. Gray’s hair looked good, Natsu would give his boyfriend that. And it wasn’t until a heated make-out session when Natsu tried to run his fingers through his hair that he realized Gray's hair wasn't as good as it looked.

Upon feeling his hair, Natsu pushed Gray away and closely inspected his hair. “What shampoo do you use?” 

“Uh, Head & Shoulders 2-in-1, why?” Natsu felt a wave of horror wash over him. Wordlessly, Natsu kissed him on the cheek and headed to the store to get quality shampoo and conditioner. 

This leads us to now, Gray standing on the other side of the bathroom as far away from Natsu, looking at him like he was holding a weapon. 

“Come on Gray, all I’m going to do is brush your hair. We let it dry, now it’s time to brush it.” The ice mage gulped and pressed closer to the wall. 

“Why do we even have to brush it? It looks fine!” Natsu squinted his eyes at Gray and crossed his arms. He was blocking the door, effectively trapping Gray in the room. 

“It looked fine, but it wasn’t! You need to take care of your hair! And the longer you wait to brush it, the worse it will get. Come on, I’ll brush it as gently as possible, I even got tangle remover spray!” Gray looked towards the bottle and frowned. 

Gray looked towards the bottle and frowned.“That’s for kids!” 

“Well, you’re acting like one. Geez! Happy gives me less trouble with brush time.” Natsu rolled his eyes and set the bottle down. 

“That’s different!” At Natsu’s raised eyebrow he continued, “Happy has shorter fur! So, the tangles aren’t nearly as bad.”

“Doesn’t matter, there won’t be any tangles if you just let me brush your hair.” Natsu patted the chair that was placed in the bathroom for this special occasion. “I’ll even reward you afterward, okay?” 

That had perked Gray’s interest, “What kind of reward?” Natsu smiled, this was progress. 

“Whatever you want, within reason. You can tell me what you want after I’m done with your hair.” Gray thought about it then nodded, slowly sitting in the chair.

Natsu smiled and pecked him on the forehead, “It won’t be awful, don’t be scared.” Gray flinched when Natsu used the detangling spray.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu steeled himself and got ready to brush the hair. Gray hissed whenever the brush got caught on a tangle and flinched when dealing with a bad knot.

Within the hour, thankfully, Gray’s hair was finished. His scalp was a little sore, but his hair was now tangle-free. Smiling proudly, Natsu admired his work. “See! That wasn’t so bad!” 

Gray frowned, “It was torture. But, I know what I want for my reward.” Still smiling, Natsu began moving the chair back to the kitchen bar. 

Once the chair was pushed in, Natsu turned to face Gray, who immediately started pulling him to the bedroom. Natsu looked towards Gray, questioningly, “Uh, Gray?” 

Gray hummed and opened the door, leading him to the bed. “I want my reward. I suffered through hours of non-stop torture, so I’m getting my reward.” And then laid on the bed.

“It wasn’t even one hour, and it wasn’t non-stop torture.” Gray shook his head at Natsu but pulled him down to the bed with him. 

Pulling Natsu so they were pressed together. Wrapping his arms and legs around him, “For my reward, you will be acting as my stuffed animal.” Natsu smiled and blushed, and relaxed in Gray’s arms, letting himself get manhandled by the ice mage. 

~  
The next day, Gray and Natsu went to the store. “I don’t see the difference in any of these.” Natsu sighed and continued to look at the brushes, before deciding on one. 

“I think this one will be good.” Gray grabbed it and threw it in the cart. 

“Okay, what’s next?” Natsu walked over to the next aisle where he began looking through face care stuff. “Please tell me we aren’t about to spend an eternity looking through face washes.” 

“We aren’t spending an eternity, I already know what I need to get, I just need to find it first. It won’t take longer than a minute, promise.” Natsu said as he looked through the shelves. 

Lighting up, he grabbed the bottle, “Alright, I got it. I told you it would only take a minute! Alright, now we need to get new towels and sheets, then get stuff for dinner.” Gray frowned.

“Why do we need towels?” Natsu looked over at him and shook his head, “What’s wrong with the ones I have now?”

“Gray, those barely count as rags. Besides, a light blue set of towels would look really nice in your bathroom. Oh! That reminds me, you also need new rugs. The ones you have are old, and don’t match the rest of the bathroom.”

“Does it matter if they match?” Gray asked, not seeing the need for the rugs to match. 

"Yes, Gray. It does matter." Natsu answered, continuing to push the cart.  
~  
Once the towels and rug were replaced, the two plopped on the couch. Natsu stretched his legs into Gray’s lap. 

“So, Gray, does it feel nice to have your hair all nice and brushed?” Gray thought about it, then nodded.

“Yeah, it’s much softer now and is a lot easier to style.” Natsu smiled and pulled him close, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Yeah, have you been brushing it every day?” Gray pursed his lips and turned away. 

“Oh yeah, definitely. Everyday.” Natsu sighed at the obvious lie. 

“Gray! Your hair is only going to get worse the longer you go without brushing it!” Gray pouted at Natsu and buried his head into the pinkette’s neck. Natsu pushed Gray off, placing a light kiss on his head, and walked to the bathroom to retrieve a brush. “Am I going to have to brush your hair every day?” 

Gray nodded, “Probably, because I don’t like brushing my hair.” Natsu sighed and maneuvered the two on the couch so that he was behind Gray and could easily brush his hair. 

And thus, it became a routine, after Natsu finished his morning routine, he would brush Happy, then brush Gray’s hair. It was relaxing for Natsu, spending time with his two favorite people. 

“HEY! How come he gets to be pet afterward!” Gray asked while pointing accusingly at Happy, who was purring and leaning into Natsu’s warm hand.

“Because I’m his favorite!” Gray squawked angrily at Happy, who just smiled in response, still gripping Natsu’s hand. 

“You flying rat!” Well, it was relaxing most of the time. 

Gray chased Happy, who flew out of the room to who knows where leaving Natsu alone sighing at the two’s antics. “And I’m the one who’s labeled as ‘childish’.” But still smiled, they were childish sometimes, but Natsu wouldn’t have them any other way. 

Then he heard a loud crash, “KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! AND WHAT WAS THAT?!” He hollered from the bathroom. Then heard Gray and Happy begin frantically assuring Natsu that it was nothing. 

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Natsu muttered as he made his way towards the two dorks.


	3. Chalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully, the kids warmed up to him quickly, eagerly asking if he wanted to draw with them. He was lead over to an area where it was smooth concrete. One of the kids handed him a piece of chalk, then got back to work on their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, it does get a bit steamy at the end. So, you've been warned. Um, I don't write stuff like this often, so oof. Sorry, if it's not good. Also, I was tempted to give this an angsty ending, but decided not to. so yeah

Natsu wasn’t the best writer, he wasn’t the best with words in general. But what he was good at, was drawing. Of course, there was always room to improve, and he didn’t consider himself a master at drawing, but he did consider himself a somewhat ‘good’ artist.

He put a lot of effort into his drawings and worked hard to get better. Drawing was fun for Natsu, when he couldn’t train and or didn’t feel like going to the guild he’d grab one of his sketchbooks and begin sketching.

The river was a soothing sound, and the forest was a beautiful sight. Natsu smiled at Happy who was humming a tune while fishing. Turning his attention back to the sketchbook, he resumed his sketch of the forest.

Once it was finished he smiled and set it down, then got up and stretched.

The next day he was immediately greeted with Lucy needing money for her rent. “Oh, you two are just in time! My rent money is due in a week!”

Sighing, Natsu looked at the mission request. Helping at an orphanage for a couple of days, seemed easy enough, and paid well enough. “Alright, when are we leaving?”

“Right now! Go pack up and meet us at the train station in an hour! Don’t be late, or else.” Lucy said threateningly.

Natsu turned away from her, then rolled his eyes but made his way back home to pack. Ignoring his grumbling stomach. Once they were far away enough from the guild, “Didn’t even let me eat first.”

Once packed the two made their way back to the train station. Then, after a short train ride, the team was making their way to the orphanage. Erza, Lucy, and Happy were ahead of him and Gray.

The two of them were bickering about something, Natsu couldn’t remember at this point. The bickering was more out of habit than anything.

It was when the two had stopped walking and bickering to glare at each other that he realized how close their faces had become. He could feel Gray’s breath, if he moved just a little closer their lips would touch.

He barely registered himself leaning closer to close the space between them, whenever Happy called out to them. Yanking back, Natsu turned towards Happy, trying to ignore his heating cheeks.

Seeing the orphanage in the distance, he picked up his pace. Quickly catching up to the three, Gray not far behind.

The five of them made their way inside the building and introduced themselves. Erza was tasked with getting stuff from the nearby store. Lucy was tasked with cleaning, which she was not happy about. Gray was tasked with chopping wood, and Natsu was tasked with watching the kids.

Making his way out to where the kids were playing, he pushed all thoughts of Gray to the back of his mind. 

Thankfully, the kids warmed up to him quickly, eagerly asking if he wanted to draw with them. He was lead over to an area where it was smooth concrete. One of the kids handed him a piece of chalk, then got back to work on their work.

Smiling, he got started on his drawing. He had a red piece of chalk, so he decided to doodle a dragon. “Woah!” He lifted his head to look at a kid who was pointing at the red dragon he drew. “You’re really good mister!”

Natsu smiled, “Thank you!” At this point, the other kids had wandered over to look at his doodle. 

“Can you draw a flower?” One kid asked him, gently tugging at his scarf. Natsu nodded and shifted back down to draw, the kids eagerly watching.

He decided to go with a rose, a flower he’s drawn more than a couple times. Often fantasizing about a world where he could give a rose bouquet to Gray, and not ruin their friendship.

His simple rose didn’t disappoint the kids, as they began asking him to draw other things. A cat, a fish, a mermaid.

And he did, idly doodling whatever they requested. Once his hand began to get tired, the kids had decided to show him some of their drawings. Which he smiled and complimented.

They then decided to play tag until Gray had wandered over and told them it was time for dinner. The kids pouted but still went inside to wash up for dinner.

Natsu stretched and watched the kids head inside, seeing Gray walk over to the sidewalk. Looking at the drawings, and the signature. Because, of course, Natsu signed his drawings.

“You drew these?” Gray asked sounding a little impressed, his face flushed and he walked over the drawings.

“Yeah, the kids asked me to draw with them. They’re not that good.” Gray whipped his head towards him, shocked.

“What? These are amazing.” Natsu bit his lip and looked away from him. “I had no idea you could draw so good.”

“It’s just something I do in my free time. We should probably head inside.” Natsu said pointing towards the building in hopes to change topics.

“I’m serious Natsu, you’re a good drawer.” Natsu kept his gaze on the ground and tried to ignore his heating cheeks. “I doodle in my free time, but they never look as good as this.”

Natsu hesitantly looked up, to see genuinely smiling at him. Fuck, that smile did things to him. In a burst of confidence, he looked up towards Gray. “Gray. There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to confess.

Then, Lucy called for them. “Guys! If you don’t get in here the foods going to be all gone!” Natsu shook his head and took a step back away from Gray.

“Actually, this can wait. I’m hungry!” Then rushed inside, ignoring Gray’s questions.

Unfortunately for Natsu, by the time the two got back to the hotel and into their shared room, Gray still remembered and was desperate for an answer.

And with Happy deciding to bunk with the girls. Which Natsu would find out later, was because Gray asked him to. The two were all alone, and a couple of rooms away from the girls.

“So, what was the thing you wanted to tell me earlier?” He tensed at Gray’s question and picked up a magazine.

“Oh, it was nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He dismissed, going back to flipping through the magazine, pretending it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“It was nothing, and even if it was, I still want to know.” When Natsu didn’t respond, Gray sighed, “Natsu, I know we may bicker a lot, but we’re still friends. You can tell me anything.” Natsu pursed his lips, if he didn’t tell Gray he’d just continue to pester him.

“I know we’re friends, you’re my best friend. But, I’m worried you won’t want to be my friend after I tell you this.” Natsu said, still flipping through the magazine.

“I mean it, you can tell me anything. Nothing you say will make me want to stop being your friend.” Natsu bit his lip and looked toward Gray.

“Even if I tell you I’m in love with you?” Gray not fully registering what he said, nodded.

“Even if you tell me you’re in love with me.” Natsu didn’t say anything else, instead just stared at Gray, who slowly began processing what came out of his mouth. “Oh.”

Natsu felt his eyes sting, “Yeah. Oh.” After a moment of silence, Natsu stood up, “I think I’ll go buy another room.”

“Nonono. Wait.” Gray lurched forward and grabbed Natsu by the wrist. Who just stood there. “Did you mean it?”

Natsu tried to tug his wrist out of Gray’s grip when he couldn’t, he settled for glaring at him, “What the fuck kind of question is that? Of course, I meant it!”

Gray smiled, “Good.” Then pulled him close.

“What are you doing?” Natsu asked as Gray let go of his wrist, only to wrap his arms around his waist.

Gray smirked and looked at Natsu in the eyes, “This.” And pressed a kiss to his cheek. Natsu flushed and spluttered. “Natsu, I feel the same.” Natsu stared at him, then smiled.

“Really?” Gray nodded at him and felt hands tangle themselves into his hair. “Then what the fuck are we doing here? Kiss me.” Laughing, Gray complied and lightly kissed Natsu. Who wasn’t having any of this lightly kissing bullshit, pulled Gray closer and turned the kiss more passionate.

Natsu walked back towards the bed, and fell on it, dragging Gray down so Gray was on top of him. His legs open so Gray was in between them.

Gray pulled away from him and took in Natsu. “The fuck are you waiting for?” Ignoring Natsu’s impatient comment, he gently put aside the other’s scarf, so it wouldn’t get disturbed.

Leaning back down, he pressed his lips to Natsu’s neck, hands moving to grab at the other's thighs.

Moaning when Gray began to bite and suck at his neck, Natsu grabbed Gray’s ass and pulled his hips down. The two groaned at the friction.

Gray moved downward and latched onto one of the pink buds. Biting and sucking, while one of his hands let go of his thigh to pinch the other. Natsu’s moaning had increased in volume, his hips bucking up trying to get more friction.

Natsu moved a hand from Gray’s ass and began tugging at their pants. Or, his pants, at some point Gray’s had already come off. “Off, I am not going to cum in my boxers.” Gray pulled away and within moments both their clothes were off.

“Wow, I had no idea you were also skilled in taking off other people’s clothes,” Natsu said, then let out a loud moan when Gray wrapped a hand around their lengths.

Moaning louder when Gray began moving his hand up and down, and then resuming his previous ministrations. Natsu’s hands latched onto his shoulders. After a particularly rough bite, he dragged his nails down Gray’s back.

Gray groaned and continued to bite even harsher. Moaning, Natsu repeated the process. Leaving red lines on Gray’s back from his sharp nails.

“Oh Fuck!” Natsu yelled as he felt himself getting close. Gray smirked and pulled away and pulled him into a wet kiss, biting his lip hard. The hand around them speeding up. Natsu cried out as he came undone.

Gray pulled away to admire the sight below him. A flushed, panting Natsu, lips wet and swollen, cum painting his chest.

Flipping them over, Natsu placed a kiss on Gray’s lips then made his way downwards. Stopping at Gray’s length.

Giving the length a long lick, before swallowing it down. Gray moaned and clutched the sheets. Placing his hands on Gray’s hips, Natsu hummed around the length. Gray yelled Natsu’s name as he came.

Pulling off of Gray, he swallowed the cum. Pressing a light kiss to Gray’s nose, then walking into the bathroom, to clean the mess off his chest. When he returned, he turned the light off and curled up next to the ice mage. “I love you.” Gray wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“I love you too, flame-brain.” Laying his head on Gray’s chest, and drifted off to the sound of his heart.


	4. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu didn’t appear in his dreams often. It was rare that it was him in his dream. The dreams he could recall, he was someone else. It was like he was playing a game, he knew he wasn’t them, but he was controlling them. Often his dreams were like playing a horror game, to be more specific. 
> 
> Natsu still appeared in his dreams from time to time. Unfortunately, if he was in the dream, it was not a good dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this oneshot is a little bit au'ish. It's canon-compliant still, but I just added some stuff, Gratsu is more towards the end. Not a lot of Happy & Natsu in this one.

Dream  
~  
Natsu didn’t appear in his dreams often. It was rare that it was him in his dream. The dreams he could recall, he was someone else. It was like he was playing a game, he knew he wasn’t them, but he was controlling them. Often his dreams were like playing a horror game, to be more specific. 

Natsu still appeared in his dreams from time to time. Unfortunately, if he was in the dream, it was not a good dream. 

As a kid, things were different, most of the time he was in his dreams. Whether it was wandering the empty halls of a house, and even though he had never seen it before, it still felt so familiar. Then, there were the dreams where he was trapped in said house, with fire surrounding him. 

What he just couldn’t understand was the fear he felt, no matter how many times he consoled himself, that fire couldn’t hurt him, he still felt terrified of the flames.

~  
He was once again in the strangely familiar house, with flames surrounding him, only this time, he could hear the roaring of a dragon. But it wasn’t Igneel. Jolting awake he buried his head into his hands. Gently swinging off his hammock, careful not to wake Happy, he made his way to the bathroom. 

After taking a deep breath, he washed his face and ignored the lingering sound of the dragon. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the flames. Shutting off the water, he dried his hands and exited the bathroom. 

He ignored the worried look Happy gave him, instead choosing to just pat him on the head and continued on with his day. 

-  
“It was weird. What do you think it means?” Natsu heard Lisanna tell Gray, tilting his head. 

“What was weird?” Gray rolled his eyes at Lisanna who was looking worried. 

“She saw someone she’d never seen before in her dreams. It doesn’t mean anything, you’re making a big deal out of nothing.” Lisanna growled and flung her arms out. 

“I am not!” Natsu placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“As much as I hate to say this, Gray’s right, seeing someone unfamiliar doesn’t mean anything. It was just a dream after all.” At least, that’s what Natsu told himself. The black-haired teen who constantly appeared in his dreams didn’t mean anything. His robes were stupid anyway. 

~  
Tenrou was a scary experience for Natsu. Not for any of the right reasons of course. What scared Natsu was that he recognized Zeref. And Zeref knew him. 

Thankfully, Evergreen and Elfman didn’t bring it up. At this point, Natsu wasn’t even sure the two of them remembered.

It was harder for Natsu to get to sleep now, every time he closed his eyes, he could see the, for some reason, the familiar face of Zeref. Natsu didn’t know what any of it meant, why he recognized Zeref from his dreams all those years ago. Why Zeref knew him when he was certain the two had never crossed paths before. 

But, one thing Natsu knew, was that this was a secret he’d be taking to the grave. 

~  
After the Grand Magic Games, the dreams came back full force. And Natsu could clearly remember them. It still went down the same, except this time, he was once again a kid, but there was no fire, not yet at least. 

Turning his head he saw Zeref sitting, not saying anything. And, for some reason, no matter how much he wanted to, he didn’t say anything either. The two just sat in silence, both looking out the window. 

Until the deafening sound of a dragon broke the silence, then all at once, the house was lit up and Zeref was gone. Spinning around, the fire was quickly coming his way. 

Paralyzed and unable to do anything else as the flames burned his skin, he screamed. 

~  
“Natsu!” He sprang awake with a gasp, “Are you okay flame-brain?” ‘Flame’ was the last word he wanted to hear right now. He heard Gray stand up from the bed. They were out on a mission, Erza, Lucy, and Happy were staying in the room next to theirs. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He wasn’t, and Gray knew that he was lying. Feeling a cold hand on his shoulder was a small relief. Leaning into it slightly, he sighed in relief. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Gray asked hesitantly, humming Natsu shook his head, and leaned back until his back was flush against Gray’s chest. 

“Nah, it was just some nightmare. I barely remember it.” That was a lie, but maybe if he said it enough it’d become true.

“You looked like you were in pain.” Natsu huffed at Gray’s persistence. 

“It was nothing.” Gray sighed in response to his lie. 

“Well, if you want to talk about it, I’m ready to listen.” Humming in response, Natsu felt Gray shift the two of them, so they were both laying down. 

The coolness of Gray was slowly lulling him to sleep. Gray’s chest still pressed against the pinkette’s back. “We may fight a lot, but we’re still friends.” Smiling, he felt himself slowly beginning to fall asleep, when he heard, “I wish we were more than friends.” 

Natsu snapped his eyes open and felt Gray tighten his hold, and bury his face into the pink hair. His mouth dropped open and his face reddened, he heard Gray’s breath even out. Signaling he had drifted off. 

The next morning, Natsu looked exhausted. When Erza asked he said it was Gray’s fault. Which sparked a fight between the two before they boarded the train. 

Technically, it was Gray’s fault. If Gray hadn’t said that little confession he would have gotten back to sleep. Recalling the words he felt his face heat. 

Now, all night last night, Gray had filled his thoughts. What would Gray taste like? What would he feel like? Flushing Natsu shook his head to empty his head of those thoughts. 

Leaning his head against, he groaned as the train began to move. Ignoring the feeling of Gray’s eyes on him, he pressed closer to the window. 

~  
Natsu was both thankful and mad at Gray. He was thankful for the distraction from his nightmares and Zeref. But he was mad that every time he felt something cold his mind drifted to Gray. 

He was thankful that he no longer had dreams about being trapped in a burning house, but was mad that instead he was trapped under Gray’s strong arms while Gray left a cool trail of kisses down his chest to his-

Shaking his head, the guild was the last place he wanted to pop a boner. He turned away from Gray’s sweaty chest and towards Lucy who was talking with Mira about the latest book she read. 

In Natsu’s opinion, the book was overrated. Full of predictable plot twists and cliches. The next book in the series was awful too, throughout the first book it constantly hints that the two main characters will end up together. 

However, in the next book instead of the two characters getting together, the author just decided to push some side character with the main character. Natsu was furious by the end of the book, he read 200,000 words, just to be spit on. 

“I think the two main characters are gonna end up together! It’s subtle, but it’s constantly hinted at!” Mira nodded sweetly at Lucy’s rambles. “I heard there was a sequel too! I just wish I could find a copy…” Lucy muttered dejectedly. 

“You can have my copy.” He offered, he saw Lucy perk up, then remembered who offered and tilted her head. “I already finished it a while ago, and I’m not interested in reading it again.” 

“You have a copy of a romance novel?” Nodding at her, he took a seat. 

“It was a gag gift, I got bored one day and read it, then got the sequel as another gag gift. But, I’m not really into romance. So you can keep it.” He lied smoothly, romance was one of his top favorite things to read. Romance, horror -especially phycological horror-, and anything with angst. 

“Oh, okay. Is the sequel as good as the first?” Natsu smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Does she think that book was good?

“Read and find out yourself.” Lucy slumped her shoulders and continued talking about the book. 

“Anyway, I can’t wait to see the two finally get together!” Natsu took a sip of his drink and tried not to laugh and Lucy rambled on about how excited she was. 

A small sadistic part of him wanted to see her reaction when she finds out the two never get together, instead deciding to just remain friends. 

Natsu still felt a little bitter about that but didn’t have the time to continue to think about it as Gray plopped down next to him. The knees and elbows brushing against one another slightly. “What are you guys talking about?” 

“Oh, Lucy was telling me about a book she and Natsu read.” Gray raised a brow at Natsu. 

“Lucy got this idiot to read?” Natsu growled and glared at him. “

“No! I read it by myself, way before she even mentioned the stupid book.” Lucy gasped when he called it stupid. 

“Just because you don’t like the genre doesn’t mean it’s not a good book!” She defended, clenching his fists under the table he tried his best not to glare at her. “I’m gonna go talk to Levy, someone who can appreciate this book. No offense Mira.”

Mira smiled, “None taken. I tried my best to keep up, but it’s a little hard when I have no idea who anyone is.” Lucy smiled at her and bounced over to Levy. 

“Spoiler alert Mira, the main characters don’t end up together.” He mumbled, loud enough for only them to hear, “And it was full of predictable plot twists, and shitty cliches.” 

Mira nodded, “It did sound a bit too cliche for my taste.” Natsu nodded rapidly. 

“It was full of them! The classic love triangle was attempted, rather poorly in my opinion, the absentee parents, and oh my goodness,” Natsu chuckled, “There was even a character describing themselves in the mirror cliche.” 

Gray hummed, “So you read romance often?” Natsu looked up and quickly shook his head. 

“Nope! It was a gag gift, and I uh decided to give it a try…?” Mira pursed her lips and the two and wandered off, her shipping senses were tingling. 

“Very convincing.” Gray sarcastically remarked, then leaned closer, “I never took you for the type to be into romance.” Natsu looked into Gray’s dark eyes, a light pink settling over his face. Then lowered his voice, “Maybe your not as dense as you seem.” 

Natsu leaned closer until a loud bang made the two jerk away from each other. No one in the guild noticed the two’s closeness. Clearing his throat he turned back to the counter, the pink growing darker.

Okay, he liked Gray. No more denying it, not that he was trying to deny it. Gray always had been his favorite. Standing up, he turned to Gray, “Well, I think I am going back home early today. Bye Gray, tell Happy he can spend the night with Wendy if he wants.” 

Natsu would later learn that all Gray heard was ‘tell Happy to spend the night with Wendy’, and an invitation to go home with him.

When the two arrived at Natsu’s house because of course Gray came along. Once in the cozy house, Natsu found himself pinned against the door. “Can I kiss you?” Gray asked, their lips so close together. 

Natsu brought his hands up to wrap around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Natsu felt Gray desperately kiss back, felt cool hands move to cup his ass, pulling their lower halves closer together.  
Moaning, Natsu reached one hand up to gently tug on Gray’s hair. The dark-haired teen rolled his hips up and Natsu slammed his head back against the door, giving Gray access to his neck. 

Which was soon covered with bites and other marks. And Gray’s back was soon covered in scratches. 

~  
Natsu sat up and looked toward Gray, who was sleeping peacefully, one day, he’d tell him about Zeref and his dreams. But for now, Natsu was content to just lay back down with Gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates aren't out as often! I have 3 C's and I am really worried about them. My workload is piling high, but, I am going to try and write more this weekend.
> 
> If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)
> 
> Speaking of Tumblr, I am looking for a beta reader, if you're interested send me a message on Tumblr. I think that having a beta reader might help because my strategy for beta'ing my stuff is: Write it. Wait. Wait some more. Wait so long, I forget about it. Remember while washing dishes. Read, rewrite, and then post.   
> This process could take up to months or years.
> 
> This means that for stuff like this, I don't have the time to do that so there are some mistakes I don't catch and I hate it. Anyway, if you're interested let me know!


	5. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray sighed, “I’m worried about Natsu.” This got Gajeel to perk up, the littlest bit but nonetheless. “He’s acting differently than usual, I want to know if it’s just dragon stuff.” Choosing his wording carefully, he didn’t want to say weird. 
> 
> Gajeel raised a brow, wordlessly encouraging him to continue. “Well, he recently redid our bed, which is now being called a nest. He’s organizing a lot more than usual, he’s more emotional, and yeah.” 
> 
> Gajeel stared at him for a moment, “He’s about to start soon, I wouldn’t worry too much. Just let him do his own thing.” 
> 
> “Start? Start what?” 
> 
> “He’s about to start his heat, I suppose it could be called.” Gray raised a brow and nodded wordlessly. “Don’t think too much about it.” Gray walked away from that conversation with some answers, and some more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, so hey guys. It has been a minute, but I am back! So, a while ago I had actually started writing something for Embrace but then it was getting longer, there was no gratsu yet, and I was like lmao lemme just drag this out and make this its own thing. So, yeah. Also, I would highly recommend cleaning and preparing before anal, here I didn't include that, which gets explained very briefly. 
> 
> There are like 2 Explicit scenes, one is very short, the other is a bit longer. You can still read around them though. Uhh, I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving if you do that. Happy Holidays!

Gray blinked his eyes open to the feeling of lips against his jaw. “What time is it?” His words slightly slurring together. 

“It’s 10, I made coffee and pancakes. I woke up an hour ago, and couldn’t fall back asleep.” Gray hummed and rolled onto his side, looking at Natsu. He was so lucky. “I know you are.” 

At Gray’s questioning look, Natsu explained. “You spoke the last part out loud, ice princess.” Gray rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Gray sat up and rubbed his eyes, stretching after he was done. “I’ll go make you a cup of coffee while you brush your teeth.” Gray nodded at Natsu and moved into the bathroom to complete his daily routine.

When he came back his heart warmed, not in a bad way, Natsu had prepared the coffee exactly the way he likes. “You’re sappy in the morning.” Natsu pointed out after seeing the fond smile on Gray’s face. 

“Aren’t you the one who let me sleep in, cooked me breakfast, and made me a cup of coffee the way I like?” Then he had a realization, “Wait. How do you know how I like my coffee?” Natsu smiled proudly. 

“I know everything about you.” Gray stared at Natsu waiting for something else, “What?” Gray shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a plate. 

“That’s only mildly alarming,” Gray stated sarcastically, Natsu scoffed and placed a kiss onto Gray’s cheek. “Maybe Juvia was onto something when she said you were more obsessed with me than in love with me.” Natsu’s head immediately whipped around, “Kidding!” 

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms, “Did she really say that?!” Gray pursed his lips, he should really invest in shutting ups sometimes. 

“The pancakes are lovely Natsu, did you do something different? Because these are phenomenal!” Natsu squinted his eyes. 

“Wow, what a bitch! Like she has any room to talk! She wasn’t at all in love with you!” Gray placed a cool hand on Natsu’s arm, instantly grabbing Natsu’s attention. 

“Hey, it’s okay. She doesn’t matter, okay, me and you are together. Not me and Juvia, got it? I’m yours and only yours.” Natsu’s eyes briefly flashed briefly, before he smiled as the tension went away. 

“You’re right, I love you.” 

Gray didn’t think much about Natsu’s sudden gesture, or gestures he should say. He checked the calendar, nothing special was coming up. It wasn’t their anniversary, neither of their birthdays were coming up. So he didn’t know what it was, but he appreciated them. 

When he reciprocated the gestures, like making breakfast for Natsu, he couldn’t say he didn’t like what happened afterward as a thank you. 

Gray didn’t think too much about the gestures, and instead simply fell deeper in love with Natsu after each one. 

~  
Gray was starting to get confused, now Natsu was organizing stuff, rearranging stuff, and cleaning. Hardly clothed, tonight he was only wearing a pair of Gray’s shorts. 

“Natsu?” His voice was rough, he woke up at 2 in the morning to a cold bed, panicked, and got up to look for his lover. 

Natsu immediately whipped around with a startled yelp, clutching the pillow he was about to put on the couch to his chest. “Gray?” 

“What are you doing awake?” Natsu hummed and turned back to the couch, “Are you okay?” Natsu placed the pillow on the couch with careful precision, before turning back to Gray. 

“Yeah, what time is it?” Gray wordlessly pointed to the clock hanging in the living room. “That early? I thought I woke up later than that…” Natsu trailed off as his mind wandered off no doubt. 

“Babe, come back to bed. It’s hardly even early, it’s barely even 3.” Natsu hummed and picked the pillow back up from the couch and followed Gray into the bedroom. The fact that he had brought another to the bed did not escape him. 

The two climbed in bed together, Natsu immediately moving to wrap his arms around Gray. “I love you.” Gray hummed and placed a kiss onto the pinkette’s head. 

“I love you too.” Natsu purred and placed his head onto the ice mage’s chest getting impossible closer. “Just so you know, we are talking about this in the morning.” Natsu hummed, probably not even hearing what he had said. 

True enough, in the morning, the two had woken up together, Gray was ready for answers. “Why were you up at 2 in the morning?” Natsu shrugged and continued tracing invisible shapes onto Gray’s arm. 

“I woke up uncomfortable, so I was rearranging some stuff to make me more comfortable.” Gray blinked at Natsu, who still hadn’t looked up from his arm. 

“Why were you uncomfortable?” Natsu shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “Well, next time wake me up. I don’t wanna wake up like that again.” 

Natsu nodded and looked up to give him a quick chaste kiss. “We should head to the guild.” Gray groaned at the thought of getting out of bed. 

The cleaning didn’t stop though, neither did the gestures. Natsu was also rearranging their bedsheets. While Gray had gone grocery shopping, he had come back to find their bed rearranged. More blankets and pillows had been added, some of Gray’s clothes had been added. 

Gray felt confused but didn’t say anything for fear of hurting the pinkette’s feelings. The last time he questioned something, he ended up hurting the pinkette’s feelings. It wasn’t his fault he was entirely new to dragon instincts and had no idea what the hell scenting was. 

“Gray?” His head snapped over to Natsu, who was -however discreetly- fidgeting nervously. “I’ve been trying to get your attention.” 

“Oh, sorry. I like what you did, it looks great.” Gray guessed he said the right thing based on Natsu who was practically glowing and blushing at the same time. 

“Really?” Gray nodded, the bed did look comfier now and more interesting. It was nice. 

“Of course, it’s amazing babe.” Turning to face Natsu with a sincere face. Natsu immediately hugged him tightly. 

“Wanna lay in it?” Gray nodded, he was curious to see if it felt half as comfortable as it looked. Natsu dragged him into the bed at the first little nod of his head. “How’s it feel?” 

Gray sighed in content, “It feels really comfortable. Is this a new mattress? It feels way more comfortable than it did before.” Natsu purred and laid on top of him nosing at his neck. 

“I’m glad you like my nest.” Gray hummed and rubbed a hand up and down the pinkette’s back. 

“I’m glad you let me in your nest.” Natsu lifted his head up to look at Gray. 

“Always.” 

~  
Gray now knew a couple of things, Natsu seemed to enjoy taking his clothes, well he always had. He knew Natsu had taken his clothes since before they had gotten together, although he had associated that with the pinkette trying to piss him off. 

He also knew that Natsu was getting more sensitive, both emotionally and physically. Well, sensitive wasn’t the best word, more emotional would be better. Physically though, sensitive was a good word. Not in a bad way, it seemed to be in a good way. 

Speaking of physical and sensitivity, another thing Gray was learning was that Natsu had become hornier than usual. Sex was every other day now, not that Gray was complaining of course he loved Natsu and being intimate with Natsu, sexually and non-sexually. 

But Gray wanted answers, he was confused and wanted to know if this had anything to do with dragons. So, turned to his good buddy Gajeel, who immediately glared at him upon seeing him. Almost like he was expecting to hear how badly Gray had fucked up and needed help to make amends. 

“Would you quit looking at me like I kicked Lily and cheated on Natsu?” Gajeel grunted and glared harder. 

“Did you?” Gray scowled and clenched his fists, his mind drifted to Natsu and he calmed somewhat. 

“No. I would never. And I just want to ask some questions.” Gajeel wordlessly shoved more metal in his mouth. 

Gray sighed, “I’m worried about Natsu.” This got Gajeel to perk up, the littlest bit but nonetheless. “He’s acting differently than usual, I want to know if it’s just dragon stuff.” Choosing his wording carefully, he didn’t want to say weird. 

Gajeel raised a brow, wordlessly encouraging him to continue. “Well, he recently redid our bed, which is now being called a nest. He’s organizing a lot more than usual, he’s more emotional, and yeah.” 

Gajeel stared at him for a moment, “He’s about to start soon, I wouldn’t worry too much. Just let him do his own thing.” 

“Start? Start what?” 

“He’s about to start his heat, I suppose it could be called.” Gray raised a brow and nodded wordlessly. “Don’t think too much about it.” Gray walked away from that conversation with some answers, and some more questions. 

Walking into the house he wandered into the bedroom and smiled warmly at Natsu. “Hey, Gray!” Then Gray noticed something odd. Natsu laying in the bed, or nest as he was now calling it, wasn’t odd. But it was his clothes that were odd or lack thereof. 

Natsu didn’t like sleeping naked, ever. When asked he simply shrugged and said it wasn’t for him. Then again, he had shared a bed with Happy for years. Now, Happy had finally decided he was old enough to be sleeping on his own. It was a slow transition, starting with sleeping on a small bed in the room, then they slowly eased him into his own room. That was right next to theirs and only separated by a door, but it was his own room nonetheless. 

“Uh, I like your outfit.” Natsu furrowed his brows and looked down, seeing he was wearing nothing he looked back up confused. “It looks great on you.”

“I’m not wearing- you pervert!” That was rich coming from the guy who had bounced on his cock into the early hours of the morning the other night. Remember the sight made Gray feel warm and his blood rush downwards. 

“So, I talked to Gajeel today.” Natsu tilted his head, pushing his nose into the blankets. Silently questioning what about, “He said you were about to start?” Natsu’s face immediately went red and he fully tucked his face in the blankets.

A muffled yeah came from Natsu, “Natsu, it’s natural right?” A slow nod came from the pinkette, “So you have nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I guess it’s just a little embarrassing, some of the stuff that happens is very weird.” Gray placed a hand on the pinkette’s shoulder, choosing to ignore the shutter. 

“It’s okay, no one’s gonna see besides me. We can take some time off from the guild. How long is it?” 

Natsu hummed, “About a few days, a week at the max. You won’t judge or leave me right?” Gray smiled and sat on top of Natsu. 

“Never.” 

~  
Gray didn’t know what he was expecting when Natsu started his heat. But he knew it wasn’t this. He had just dropped Happy off with Wendy when he came back to one of the best sights.

Natsu was on all fours completely naked, once again, with 3 fingers in him. Moaning into the pillows, “Gray~” He felt himself grow hard, if he still had pants on he could have said pants tighten. 

Gray shut the door, locking it out of habit, and quickly moved to place his hands on Natsu’s hips. His eyes drifting downwards, “Damn baby, how much lube did you use?” Gently removing Natsu’s fingers from himself. 

Natsu whined and tried to rock his hips backward, “None.” Gray was now very confused. Gray brought a finger to rub at the pinkette’s entrance. Pulling it back to find it covered in slick. 

“What is this? Did this come from your body? Does this have anything to with your heat?” Natsu took a moment to decipher and understand what Gray was saying. 

“Uh, yeah, my body creates it. Only during these days. It cleans and lubricates it.” Gray hummed and looked at the finger. Curiously sticking it in his mouth, “What’re you doing?!” Gray looked down at Natsu’s face, who was screeching at him. 

“I wanted to know what it tasted like. But, I didn’t get a good enough taste.” Natsu’s complaints quickly turned into moans. Gray hummed and pushed his tongue in further. It didn’t taste bad, it tasted somewhat good? Gray didn’t think too deeply on it, that seemed to be the best thing to do. 

Natsu whined and rocked his hips back, clutching at the bed-sheets. Gray leaned back and wiped off his face. Gray joined Natsu on the bed, grasping at the tan hips. Lining his dick up with Natsu’s entrance.

“This is kinda weird, no lube, or condom. Wait, do you wanna use a condom?” Gray asked, not yet impaling Natsu. Which Natsu didn’t appreciate. 

So, without thinking about what Gray was saying, rocked back onto the dick. Natsu’s upper arms gave out at the feeling of being filled. “Yeeeeesssss.” Natsu moaned out. Gray hissed at the wet heat. Gray pushed in further, then pulled out rocking into Natsu. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Natsu whined and clawed at the sheets, Gray’s eyes widened and suddenly felt grateful Natsu wasn’t on his back. “Could fuck you all day.” 

Gray began slamming his dick in faster and harder, Natsu howled and clutched at the sheets, exploding onto the sheets. “Don’t stop!” He moaned out. Gray groaned as Natsu tightened around him, still fucking into him. 

Natsu’s dick didn’t even go limp, staying erect. Gray pulled out, and against his better judgment, flipped Natsu over. Not wasting any time to pull Natsu’s legs over his shoulders and begin thrusting in again. 

Natsu howled, his chest arching up, sobbing when Gray began hitting his prostate. Gray leaned down and harshly bit down on Natsu’s neck. “Ahhh~” Gray learned the harsher the bite the better with Natsu. A hand came down to roughly pinch and rub at the pinkette's nipple. All while thrusting hard and fast into him. 

It didn’t take long to have Natsu cumming again, Gray moaned, “Fuckfuckfuck, can I cum inside?” Natsu moaned and nodded. At Natsu’s nod, he pressed himself inside all the way and finished. 

Natsu moaned and shuttered at the feeling, his eyes closing. Gray pulled away and was thankful that Natsu’s dick had softened. Natsu may be in heat, but he was not, and needed a moment to recover. 

Natsu hummed and pulled Gray on top of him, ignoring the mess that was made. “I love you. You’re mine. ” Gray hummed and kissed the bite mark. 

“I love you too. I’m yours.” Natsu purred appreciatively and sighed as his eyes fell closed. Gray pulled away after a moment and quickly cleaned the two of them up. Discarding the blankets that were dirted. Carefully depositing them into a basket. 

The two laid together, Natsu holding Gray, gently petting his hair. Gray felt at peace in his lover’s arms, everything felt right. It always did when he was with Natsu. Gray sighed appreciatively and felt his eyelids begin to droop. 

“Are you seriously hard again? It’s barely been 30 minutes!” Natsu whined and buried his face into Gray’s shoulder. 

“I can’t help it!” 

Natsu’s heat was unrelenting, it wasn’t constant, thankfully. After the first day, the heat would just strike up. And although Gray preferred getting his sleeping hours uninterrupted, he wasn’t too displeased when he woke up to Natsu sitting on top of him. 

“Gray~! I’m horny. I’m sorry, I tried to take care of it alone, but I can’t find my vibrator, and I’m so close, but nothing is enough.” Gray immediately tried to soothe him, finding and wrapping a cool hand around the pinkette’s length. The pinkette had tears running down his face.

The pinkette cried and curled in on himself, immediately bucking into the hand. Gray felt himself grow hard, “Take what you need.” At that, Natsu quickly tugged Gray’s pants away and impaled himself on the length. His thighs shaking when he finally sunk down. 

A relieved sigh left him, he eagerly began bouncing up and down on Gray’s cock with another sigh. It didn’t take long before Natsu’s face was scrunching up and his hips were stuttering. 

~  
“Thank you, Gray. I’m sorry about waking you up.” Gray hummed and pulled Natsu close. 

“I don’t mind, besides you looked and sounded hot as hell.” Natsu huffed, his eyelids drooping. 

Later Gray would find out, Natsu woke up horny and tried for an hour before giving in and waking him up. 

After the third day, the heat seemed to be over. Natsu had redone his nest and was more cuddly than usual. Which Gray wasn’t complaining about, sometimes it caught him off guard, one moment he’d be watching a movie, the next he’d have a lapful of a heavy purring dragonslayer. 

Once the heat was completely over, and Natsu was somewhat back to his normal, the two had returned back to the guild. Emphasis on the somewhat, he still did weird things. He continued to rearrange his nest, which seemed like it was now going to be a permanent fixture. He would still get spikes of cuddliness, but they weren’t as frequent. 

But, once again, Gray wasn’t complaining, who was he to turn down a warm embrace from the person he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what did you guys think? If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ give this a clicky click ](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)   
> Idk why I wanted to do a dragon-related thing, no idea why. I hope you guys enjoyed this! I will see you guys in the next one!


	6. Fat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, Another chapter!! And you only had to wait for a little over a month!!! Hello you guys! I hope everyone has been doing well and staying safe. I hope you guys enjoy this! I'll try to have another chapter out soon!!

Fat  
~  
Natsu knew he wasn’t fat. He was far from being overweight… but he wasn’t exactly a healthy weight. Since Natsu could remember, he’d had issues gaining and keeping on weight. Because he was a dragon-slayer, a fire dragon-slayer, he has to eat more than the average person. 

When he first joined the guild he wasn’t the most secure in who he was, between Gray’s constant teasing of Igneel not being real -when Igneel was real- and the teasing remarks about how much he ate. 

Of course, that was just from the children. When he was younger, the guild was not his favorite place to be. It wasn’t Makarov’s fault that he had no idea how to care for a dragon-slayer, to care for a child that was not entirely human. 

Natsu knew it was never Makarov’s intention to starve him, well Natsu now knew. When he was a kid he didn’t understand why he wasn’t being fed enough, and why he wasn’t allowed to have any fire. 

He was a shy kid, so it wasn’t like he had the confidence to ask for food. Not only did they not give him fire, but they also did their best to keep him away from fire. Looking from their perspective, they were doing what they thought was right and were keeping him safe. 

This was before Natsu had his own place, so he was staying at the guild, and they kept a monitoring eye on him. It took collapsing and a meeting with Porlyusica for them to realize they weren’t doing the right thing. 

But, that was in the past. Gray no longer teased him about Igneel, and only sometimes he’d receive comments about how much he eats. Back to the main topic, Natsu had trouble gaining weight and keeping it on. 

Natsu shook his head and stepped off the scale, how he lost 4 pounds in a week he had no idea. He might have skipped a meal once or twice due to missions. Natsu sighed and tugged on his clothes. 

He paused when he reached for his vest, did he really want to wear something revealing? Looking back to the mirror he scanned his body once more. Frowning, he went into his room he pulled out a baggy hoodie. 

He slipped it on and relished in the comfort it gave, glancing back at the best he tucked it back into the closet. Natsu hummed while he slipped on his shoes, ignoring Happy’s look of worry. 

He wasn’t even sure he wanted to go to the guild today, but considering the fact he hadn’t been in a week, he knew he had to go in soon. Between the mission, then taking a couple of rest days, the guild had to be a little worried. 

They were probably rejoicing the lack of him, he could already imagine Gray’s remarks, “Finally some peace and quiet!” 

Natsu scoffed at himself, the little voice in his head never failed to surprise him with new ways of trying to make him feel like shit. “Jokes on you, I already feel like shit.”

Natsu smiled then glanced around, heaving a sigh of relief. Thankfully, no one had been around to hear him speak out loud to himself. 

Man, it was no wonder that the nurse tried to mark him down as schizophrenic. It had taken a long couple of moments to convince her that no, he was not schizophrenic, he just talked to himself sometimes. And heard voices, but like fuck he was going to tell her that. 

But, that was years ago, Natsu thought with a smile. Happy finally emerging from the house and flying over to him. “To the guild?” 

Natsu nodded and scooped Happy out of the air, holding him in his arms. “It’s been a minute. Besides, wouldn’t want Gray to get rusty while I’m gone.” 

Happy snickered behind his paw, “You looove him~.” Natsu narrowed his eyes at the tiny blue cat in his arms. 

“Keep talking and I’ll burn all of your fish for a week straight, and force you to scarf it down.” Happy’s eyes widened comically. 

“YOU WOULDN’T!” At Natsu’s raised eyebrow, Happy quickly amended his statement, “Ya see! What I meant to say was, uhm, lovely weather today. Tuesday’s, am I right?” 

“Happy, it’s Thursday.” Happy looked up at Natsu with a nervous smile. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Natsu chuckled and flicked the cat on the forehead. 

“Relax, Happy. I’m not gonna burn your fish and make you eat it.” Happy let out a sigh of relief, and smiled ready to tease Natsu again, “But, make no mistake, if you continue, I will.” 

Happy frowned and leaned against him even more, “Awh, you’re no fun! What was the point of telling me you had a crush on Gray if you weren’t gonna let me tease you about it in private?” 

Natsu’s face flushed a bright shade of red, in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, “I DIDN’T!” 

Happy pursed his lips and looked away.

“You were the one who decided to snoop through my shit!” Natsu yelled, careful not to be too loud, he didn’t want to hurt Happy’s ears. Even if he was a little shit, he still loved the tiny blue furball. 

“Hah, it seems even his ‘dad’ is victim to his snooping.” A voice said from a couple of feet away from the pinkette.

Natsu looked up instantly, his mouth gaping at the sight of a certain ice mage. 

Wearing only boxers. 

“Lyon?!” 

The white-haired ice mage waved at the pinkette. The pinkette frowned and raised a brow, “What the fuck do you want?” 

Lyon crossed his arms, matching Natsu’s look. “Gee, sorry I’m not your ice prince or ice princess as you like to call him. And, as much as I hate to ask this, I need your help.”

Natsu rolled his eyes and if Happy hadn’t have been in his arms, he would have placed his hands on his hips or maybe crossed them to match Lyon. “What do you want?” 

“Gee, I am loving the enthusiasm. You know, I distinctly remember you being eager to help your friends.” Lyon stated sarcastically, waving his hands around. Causing Natsu to take a step back.

“I am. You’re not my friend.” Natsu stated bluntly, not bothering to sugar coat it. 

“For a fire dragonslayer, you sure are cold! I’m not gonna lie, I’m feeling a little hurt.” Lyon had placed a hand on his chest in mock offense, and Natsu couldn’t help the feeling of amusement wash over him. 

“Oh, so you’re saying you considered me a friend?” Natsu questioned with a raised brow, leaning forwards slightly. 

“...” Lyon opened his mouth a couple of times like he wanted to disagree, only to remember he couldn’t.

“That’s what I thought.” A smile made its way onto his face. Perhaps being around Lyon wouldn’t be too bad. “Happy, please go to the guild and say I’ll be taking a couple more days off.” 

Happy let out an affirming, ‘Aye!’ and soared off the guild, only to come back a few seconds later, “Can I spend the next couple of nights with Wendy and Charle?” 

Smiling, Natsu nodded and watched him fly away. Once Happy was out of sight, Natsu began walking once more. Leaving Lyon standing confused, turning around the pinkette sighed, “Well? Are you coming?” 

Lyon blinked and quickly hurried after the pinkette, “Does this mean you will help me?” 

“Sure. By the way, you might want to put some pants on at the very least.” Grabbing a pair of pants off the path, Natsu threw them at the ice mage. 

“What?!” Lyon hurriedly pulled on the pants and grabbed the rest of the clothes, quickly putting them on, smoothing out any wrinkles, and brushing off any dirt. 

“So, what exactly do you need my help with?” Natsu finally asked, not looking at the other, tucking his hands into the hoodie pockets. 

“So, you know how Gray’s birthday is coming up on the 31st?” Natsu had a look of confusion, and blinked, “Yeah, the 31st, and I need your help with finding my gift, I decided to shop early.” 

“Gray’s birthday is on the 13th. Dumbass.” 

Lyon froze and stared blankly at nothing. “Oh shit. Yeah, you’re right.” Then it dawned on him, “Oh FUCK! Natsu! I’m screwed! You gotta help me! We only have 3 days to find a gift!” 

Natsu rolled his eyes, “I already have my gift for him made.” Natsu just had to bake his favorite cookies, and then everything would be set. Maybe he’d have the courage to give him his letter this year? Of course, he rewrote the letter and edited it multiple times throughout the years. 

“Natsu, I am begging you. I know you know more about Gray than anyone else.” Natsu’s eyes widened, and he leveled him with a glare. “I didn’t tell anyone!” Lyon panicked and yelled out. 

“Do you at least have an idea of what you want to get him?” Natsu asked, rubbing his temples, he needed to eat something. He didn’t want to risk losing any more weight. 

“I do! I just can’t find it! I’m looking for a snow lacrima!” Lyon said, grabbing a magazine clipping to show the pinkette what he meant. “It can make it snow whenever Gray wants!” 

Natsu stared at him, “He already has one.” He watched amused as Lyon wilted. 

“No way!” Lyon cried, refusing to believe his idea, his only idea, was useless. 

“I got him one when they first came out. Gray had been feeling ill, and it was one of the hottest summers.” At Natsu’s words, Lyon deflated further. Natsu reached out and patted Lyon on the head. 

“It’s okay. We still have time to browse through stores. Surely, there will have to be something you like.”

~   
Natsu regretted saying that line. They had gone through all the stores in Fiore and were now in Crocus. 

The two were stopped by an excited Sting, who was eager to have lunch with them. “Come on! Please!” 

The two shared a look before giving in and having lunch with the blonde, “Oh? You’re looking for a present to get Gray? Maybe get him some jewelry?” 

As much as Natsu hated to crush the hope sparking in Lyon’s eyes, he didn’t at all, “Actually, Gray isn’t too big on jewelry. His necklace is the exception.”

Lyon plopped his head on the table groaning. “Could you please stop crushing my dreams, for once?!” 

“Nope.” Natsu said as he sipped his drink, a smirk on his face. 

Sting looked between the two before smiling widely. “Well, I have to go! It was fun meeting back up with you Natsu! You should come by more often, next time without your boyfriend.” 

Natsu spat out his drink, and Lyon shot up from the table.

Sting laughed loudly, “I’m just playing. I know y’all aren’t together. Have fun, you guys!” Sting quickly made his exit, leaving Natsu and Lyon sitting at the table. Alone.

“Well, off to the next store, I guess,” Natsu suggested, lightly shoving at Lyon. “Hurry up and move!” 

Lyon huffed and stood up, trailing after the pinkette who was ready to leave the establishment. Lyon picked up the pace when he realized how little time they had left.

Only a couple more days until Gray’s birthday.   
Lyon didn’t know why he felt the need to get the other ice mage a present. After years of not getting him a present, Gray probably wouldn’t think anything. But, Lyon was determined to get a present. 

A sigh was the only warning the ice mage got, not that he was paying attention before he was dragged away by the ear. “OW!” Lyon cried out, as Natsu mercilessly pulled him along. 

“You were zoning out, Gray wouldn’t like anything in the aisle.” Natsu finally released Lyon, allowing the ice mage to rub at his ear with a wince. 

“You didn’t have to be so rough!” Lyon scoffed when the pinkette rolled his eyes and turned to browse through the items the aisle had to offer. “Gray likes to draw?” 

A hum from Natsu was all Lyon received in response. 

“Gee, so helpful.” 

“Sometimes Gray likes to paint. He favors painting skies.” Natsu picked out a couple of paints that he knew Gray was running low on, some more, higher quality brushes, and more odorless paint thinner. 

Lyon seemed happy at the items in the cart but wasn’t satisfied. Sure, he had stuff he could say he got him something, but he wanted to get him something from the heart. An idea struck him as he was following behind the pinkette. 

“I got it!” Lyon exclaimed, causing Natsu to whip around to face him. “I know what I want to get Gray.” 

Lyon quickly whispered his idea to the pinkette, despite there being no one around. 

“You do know you could have just told me like a normal person, instead of whispering in my ear like a schoolgirl, right?” Natsu asked with a teasing smile on his face. Lyon glared at the pinkette and harshly stepped onto the pinkette’s foot. “Ouch! What the fuck?!” 

Lyon laughed and tried to walk back to the cart only to be kicked in the shin from the fuming pinkette. After depositing his stuff into the cart he launched back at the pinkette. 

The two finally separated whenever an employee was coming to investigate the noise, “Ahem. Ahaha, nothing to see here!” Lyon nervously laughed, earning a skeptical eyebrow raise from the employee. 

Natsu roughly elbowed him, getting him to let out a quiet, ‘oof’, then turning to glare at him. “You’re making it more suspicious.” Natsu harshly whispered into his ear.   
~  
Lyon’s gift took a little bit longer to do. Lyon had the idea of painting a snowflake for Gray. The background was a darker blue, not very dark, but dark enough that the white, with a little bit of blue mixed in, of the snowflake would look good. 

...Of course, Lyon had Nastu help him with painting the snowflake. But, the rest was all him. “How does it look?” Lyon asked holding it up to the pinkette. 

The pinkette looked over the painting before nodding with a satisfied smile. “It looks good. Gray will like it.” 

Lyon hurriedly set it out to dry more before wrapping it up. The two had finally returned to Magnolia on the day of Gray’s birthday. 

The two were running to Natsu’s house to collect his gifts. “Why do you live so far out?!” Lyon panted when the two finally arrived at the house. 

“So that people don’t come out here and bother me! And you didn’t have to accompany me!” Natsu exclaimed before heading inside to retrieve his, neatly, wrapped gifts.

Lyon tried to breathe out a comeback, only to realize Natsu probably couldn’t hear him. When Natsu finally emerged, Lyon had caught his breath and was staring at the sky. 

“Alright, we can go now,” Natsu announced as he walked past the ice mage. “If we hurry, we’ll get there before noon.” 

Lyon matched the pinkette’s pace, careful with his gifts. “So, what did you get him?” 

“I got him-” Then Natsu froze, “I forgot to make his cookies! We can’t leave now!” Natsu hurriedly turned around and rushed back inside of his house. 

Lyon blinking, then following along. “What?!” 

“I make him cookies every year! I can’t just SHOW UP WITHOUT COOKIES!” Natsu was rushing around pulling out stuff, preheating his oven, and throwing things into the mixer. 

Lyon watched as Natsu quickly produced a cookie dough, chocolate chip cookie dough, and began rolling it into balls and placing them onto a parchment paper-lined pan.

After a little over a half-hour, it was noon, and the two were finally on their way to the guild. 

Natsu kicked open the doors of the guild, “WE HAVE ARRIVED!” 

“I’m pretty sure you meant to say, ‘I have arrived’, flame-brain.” Gray had a smile on his face. Clearly happy to see the pinkette, not that Natsu noticed, the pinkette was too busy pulling the other ice mage into the doors. 

“Quit standing around and get your ass in this guild. I did NOT spend days helping you get a present just for you to turn chicken shit.” Gripping his shoulder, he pulled the ice mage in with him. 

“Lyon?” Gray questioned as Natsu deposited the white-haired mage in front of him. “You were with Natsu? Why?”

Lyon quickly stood up and brushed his clothes off, “Well, Natsu needed some last-minute help finding a gift, and so I offered- OUCH!” Lyon yelped as Natsu roughly twisted his ear, stepping on his foot, gradually increasing the pressure. 

“Do you want to amend that statement?” Natsu growled out, much to the amusement of the other guildmates. Lucy chuckling from where she was perched on her girlfriend’s lap, idly twirling her girlfriend’s red hair.

“Ah! I needed help with last-minute shopping, and happened to bump into Natsu!” Natsu rolled his eyes and released him. 

“More like you searched me out. Coming to my home to harass me. Anyway, happy birthday, ice princess.” Finally removing his foot from on top of Lyon’s, causing Lyon to let out a sigh of relief. 

He didn’t include his letter, ending up chickening out last moment. The letter safely tucked away in his pocket. Gray opened the gift, removing the ribbon, smiling at the gifts. Setting the cookies aside, and smiling even wider. Pulling the gift out of the gift bag, Lyon choked on his spit. 

“You said Gray already had a snow lacrima!” Lyon cried out pitifully. 

“Hmm, I lied. I’m more shocked you believed me, they just came out. I had to pre-order this, and it was not cheap.” Natsu said, not even turning to look at the pitiful ice mage. “Besides, there was no way you could have even gotten one, they were already sold out. I know, I checked.” 

Lyon frowned and crossed his arms, “You could have just said that… Anway! My turn!” Lyon thrust his gift into the other ice mage’s arms.

Gray rolled his eyes and opened his gift. “Oh, a snowflake. Did you paint this?” 

“I did, Natsu helped a little, but it was my idea and I did most of it! Natsu and I also got you more paint!” Lyon proudly had crossed his arms and nodded satisfied with his work. 

“Uh, thanks.” Gray said, moving the painting out of the way and looking through the paints and paintbrushes

“No need to thank me. Your compliments are enough.” Lyon waved off the ice mage, still looking proud. 

Huffing, Natsu slapped him on the back of the head. “You’re annoying me again.” 

“When am I not annoying you?!” Lyon cried out, narrowing his eyes at the pinkette.

Natsu smiled and crossed his arms, “Never.” 

Gray looked between the two, and Lucy knew she saw jealousy in his eyes. A quick glance to Juvia showed that the bluenette saw it too. Lucy smiled, she was interested in how this would all play out. 

~  
Unfortunately, Lyon came back. Natsu had gained back some of his lost weight over the course of a couple of months. Careful not to lose more weight. 

Natsu already knew who was at the door when he swung it open, “Hello, Lyon. What brings you here?” 

Lyon smiled, “It just occurred to me that I never thanked you, that and while I was on a mission in Crocus, working with Sting and Rogue, Sting harassed me until I agreed to drag you over to Crocus.” 

Natsu cursed under his breath, he had gotten so caught up he forgot about what he agreed to. “Shit, yeah, okay. I just came back from a mission, so Lucy should be good on her rent. Happy had decided he wanted to go on a mission with Wendy and Romeo. 

Lyon clapped his hands, “Great! Also, uh, can you help me again?” Lyon hesitantly asked. 

Natsu whipped around to glare at the ice mage, “What?” 

“I have no idea what to get Chelia!” Lyon cried clasping his hands in a begging manner. 

Natsu knew little about Chelia, mainly from what Wendy had mentioned in her rambles to him, “Doesn’t she like candles?” 

Lyon’s face brightened up, “Natsu, my good friend, I distinctly remember you having an amazing sense of smell? Would you mind helping me?” 

Natsu rolled his eyes, he hated to admit but it was kind of fun shopping with the ice mage. Sighing, “You’re like a fungus.”

Lyon squawked and spluttered out, “Wha- I am not!” 

Natsu smiled, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” 

The two bickered about that on the way to the train station. As much as Natsu hated trains, it was the quickest way to get to and from Crocus. 

After the agonizingly long train ride, the two had arrived in Crocus and were on their way to meet up with Sting. 

“You guys made it!” Sting chimed happily, running over to the two. Only hugging Natsu tightly. 

“Blatant favoritism.” Lyon shook his head, with a disappointed sigh. 

“It’s not my fault that I am more awesome than you.” Natsu stated while flicking Lyon on the side of his head. 

“That’s not why I like you Natsu, I think Lyon is awesome too! Or else I wouldn’t have invited him.” Sting smiled reassuringly at Lyon. 

“So you admit that you like Natsu more?!” Lyon spluttered. 

“Of course, nothing personal Lyon.” Sting shrugged his shoulders, lightly slapping the pinkette’s shoulder when he grinned teasingly at Lyon. 

“Hear that? I’m the favorite!” Natsu pointed at himself with two thumbs. 

Lyon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, a familiar pose, “Well, we’ll just have to see who’s Gray’s favorite.” 

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the white-haired mage, “Is that a challenge?” he stepped closer to the ice mage. 

“Are you brave enough to accept a challenge?” Lyon taunted also stepping closer. 

“Geez guys, not in broad daylight.” Sting joked, watching as the two looked at the blonde. “Well, let’s go get dinner!” Sting cheered before the two could say anything to him. Knowing it would most likely be a threat. 

The three were seated fairly quickly, Sting already having gotten a table in advance. The food came out surprisingly quickly, considering the amount of people seated in the restaurant. 

After chatting for a bit, there was still some daylight, so the two -Natsu and Lyon- decided to get some shopping done. 

While wandering the store, looking for the candle aisle, they passed a weight aisle. Natsu stopped and was looking at one of the bottles. Having picked it up and reading it over. 

“You have weight issues?”

Natsu jumped and dropped the bottle, the ice mage catching it before it could fall. “Shut up.” 

Lyon waved his hand, “You could have said something, I had a friend who had a lot of trouble keeping on weight I know something that might help. Out of all the medications she tried, over the counter and prescription, she liked this one the best.” Lyon rambled as he walked down the aisle, his eyes scanning the bottles. “Ah, try these. You just have to take them once daily.” 

Natsu grabbed the bottle and read it over, reading the ingredients. “Alright, I’ll try it.” The two were out the aisle, “Thanks, I guess.” 

“You’re very welcome!” Lyon smiled, swinging the cart narrowly avoiding the stacked cans. 

“I’ll consider your debt paid if this actually works,” Natsu muttered as the two entered the candle aisle. 

It took half an hour before Lyon and Natsu agreed on a couple of candles for Chelia. 

“Thank you! Once again, shopping for gifts has never felt less stressful.” Lyon exhaled in relief. 

The two parted ways, each to their respective guild. The next day, Natsu burst through the doors, “I’m back!” 

“Welcome back, pyro.” Gray greeted as he usually did. 

Natsu was not expecting Happy to fly into his arms, knocking into him. “Natsu! Where were you! I came home early and you weren’t there!” 

Natsu felt a twinge of guilt, “Sorry little buddy, Lyon needed help shopping again, and decided to recruit me once again.” Natsu finished his sentence with a fond eye roll. 

Natsu glanced up at his ice mage, wondering why he looked so jealous. Setting Happy down, with promises of going fishing later, he made his way over to the ice mage. Easily pulling him out of his chair and out of the guild. 

“What’s wrong?” Natsu demanded with narrowed eyes, ready for answers.

“You and Lyon sure are getting close?” Natsu did not like the insecurity leaking into his words. He prided himself on knowing how to read Gray. 

“I guess, we may be friends, but you’re still my favorite.” Gray flushed slightly at those words, relaxing somewhat. 

“Okay, I just- after what you said in the letter, I was just making sure you didn’t change your mind before I could respond.”

Natsu froze at the mention of the letter, “The letter?” He went back through his memories. 

“Yeah, you gave it to me on my birthday, I’ve been trying to work myself up to respond. I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings, I promise! It was just a little unexpected, you know?” Natsu had tuned out his ramblings that he usually committed to memory. 

Clasping his hands onto his cheeks, “Nonononononono…” He repeated walking backward, away from his ice mage. And it occurred to him, there were two letters. One was the confession and the other was a joke letter. 

“Natsu?” Gray called, “Is everything okay?” 

“Ah! You weren’t supposed to read that!” Natsu cried out in embarrassment, tears welling up in his eyes, his face going red. Covering his face with his hands trying to block Gray’s view of him. “Oh God, you probably think I’m weird, or worse, you think I’m a creep!” 

Natsu was in full-on panic mode, accidentally voicing his fears out loud to the mage. Natsu was startled out of his thoughts by Gray gently holding his shoulder. 

Looking up from where he had his face buried in his hands, “Natsu, I don’t think any of those things. If you had listened to me before this, you would have found out I feel the same way. I just had to realize it first.” 

Natsu blinked, a few tears falling down, “Really?” 

Gray smiled and nodded, “Yeah. And what did you mean I wasn’t supposed to read it, you gave it to me!” 

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms, after subtly wiping his tears, “I thought I had removed the letter, in my rush, I had forgotten to check which letter I had removed.”

Gray laughed, “Seems like something you would do, pyro.” 

Natsu pouted and smack Gray on the shoulder, “Rude.”

~~~~  
The two were laying in bed when Natsu giggled.

“What?” Gray asked from where he was lying naked under the covers. 

“Remember that time you got jealous of Lyon and followed us when we went to meet up with Sting?” Natsu smiled recalling the entire scene. 

Gray huffed and squeezed the pinkette’s ass, earning a breathy moan, “That was like, years ago. Can we stop remembering that, please?” 

Natsu smiled and gently pressed his lips against his lover’s. “What even got you thinking about that?” Gray questioned, gripping the pinkette by his hips and pulling the other on top of him. 

“Just thinking about how I almost broke down when you told me you read my letter.” Gray’s eyes twinkled, remembering the letter. 

“Oh yeah! I think I still have that somewhere around here! And I vaguely remember you mentioning there were others…” Gray trailed off as he looked at Natsu’s face beginning to darken a lovely shade of red. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Natsu didn’t look away, instead, staring into Gray’s eyes. 

Gray smirked and leaned up to press their lips together once more. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Natsu managed to get out in between heavy kisses. 

The two heard the front door open and slam shut, “I’m back!” 

The two hurried out of bed and put on clothes, hurrying to greet their kid.

Sharing one last loving glance before the door swung open, the small girl eagerly leaping into their arms. 

“You won’t believe what Uncle Lyon did today!” She eagerly told the story of how Lyon managed to get stuck in some contraption -that was vaguely described but Natsu and Gray nodded along- and Sting had to help him out of it. 

“Seems like something Lyon would do.” Gray chuckled, imagining what it must have looked like. 

“Well, at least Sting was there… man I might invest in buying him a babysitter,” Natsu muttered the last part, truly thinking about it. 

“Woow, I’m not around for two minutes and you guys are already talking smack.” Lyon censored the last word, originally planning on saying ‘shit’ but one glare from Natsu was enough to make him decide against his wording. 

“Who invited you?” Gray asked, crossing his arms, their daughter being held in Natsu’s arms. “And what have we said about breaking in?” 

“I’ve never broken in!” Lyon shouted flailing his arms, shooting an offended look at Gray., 

“I’m pretty sure coming in uninvited counts,” Natsu added with a chuckle, readjusting the girl in his arms. 

“Whatever. Anyway, the door was unlocked, and your daughter forgot her bow, so I came to return it.” Lyon smiled at the girl, holding the bow out to her. 

The girl smiled and accepted the bow, holding it up to her fathers, like they weren’t the ones who bought the bow for her. 

Natsu let the girl down, sensing she was going to begin squirming soon and watched as she took off down the hallway. Most likely to tie the bow around her cat. 

“So, now that she’s gone, real talk.” Lyon’s voice took a serious tone, the two looked at the other confused but nodded for him to go on. 

“Wendy’s birthday is coming up, and Chelia expects me to be getting something for her. But, I have no idea what I should get! Help me.” Lyon pleaded, looking between the two. 

“I swear to-” Natsu started, running a hand down his face, “Every time!” 

Gray chuckled at the pinkette and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, at least he’s not asking 3 days before the birthday, because he mixed up 13 and 31,” Gray smirked at the other ice mage, watching him open his mouth, only to shut it and look away. 

Natsu groaned, knowing full well he was going to end up helping the white-haired ice mage. “Fine.” With one last grumble, they agreed to meet tomorrow at noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ Click Here](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)


End file.
